


Friends & Family

by afteriwake



Series: Just Pieces On The Board [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Lore, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Children of Characters, Conversations, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Married Jane Foster/Thor, Mentioned Darcy Lewis/Loki, POV Jane Foster, Pregnant Jane Foster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Thor and Brunhilde relax with Jane after a mission that was completed quickly.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor
Series: Just Pieces On The Board [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/379201
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Friends & Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts), [Traxus_IV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxus_IV/gifts), [Wynni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynni/gifts).



> This fic is an answer to a prompt from **Dreamin** , which was _"I love the way your face lights up when someone says, 'It might be dangerous.' (I am glad we are friends.)" Thor & Brunnhilde friendship_. This is another fic in the continuing story of Darcy & Loki trying to have a family of their own.

_“You’re going to keep him safe, right?” Jane asked, not at all worried. She had watched Thor and the woman in front of her spar. Her husband couldn’t be in more capable hands._

_“I don’t think you need to worry, Jane,” Brunnhilde said. “Between the two of us, the problem will be dealt with within an hour and we’ll be back before dinner.”_

And she had been right. The alien threat had literally taken one look at the duo and Loki, checked their odds, and surrendered on the spot. Loki had been glad there was no fight, but Jane could tell Thor and Brunnhilde felt deprived. But that was how they were; they were born brawlers. Fighting was in their blood. So now they were sitting in the living room of her and Thor’s apartment, waiting for their takeout to arrive while Jane worked on her newest paper and eavesdropped on their conversation.

“I love the way your face lights up when someone says, ‘It might be dangerous,’” Thor said. “You look like a child getting a present.”

“You do the same,” Brunnhilde said, taking the bottle of Asgardian ale they were sharing and taking a long drink. She handed it back to Thor and he squinted at her. “Okay, there’s a few drops left.”

“I should know never to give you a bottle when I might want more,” Thor said with a hearty laugh. He left the sofa and Jane heard the refrigerator door open. Thor must have come over with two bottles because she heard two lids being flicked off by the God and the Valkyrie and silence for a moment. “Did you really tell Loki to be a good boy and go home to his wench?”

“Darcy enjoys being called a wench,” Brunnhilde said.

“She does,” Jane piped in from the other room.

“Well, she will be my sister-in-law soon enough. Perhaps we could call her something else.” Thor had some more of his drink as Jane abandoned her paper and came out to join them, bringing her herbal tea with her. Her stomach was feeling unwell and the tea seemed to settle it. If she really thought about it, she figured she might be pregnant again. But she was waiting to find out when she was more than a week late.

“The married wench?” Brunnhilde said, grinning at Jane.

“Thor, it’s fine. The last time Brunnhilde called her a wench she went out and dressed up like a pirate wench from ‘Pirates of the Caribbean’ for the rest of the day. I think your brother certainly enjoyed it.” Jane sipped more of her tea. “But you can just call her sister. Being an only child, she’s going to be happy to be in this extended family. She’s said she wanted brothers and sisters, and now she’ll have them.”

“What am I in this family?” Brunnhilde asked.

“I know Darcy would say the vodka aunt,” Jane said, and Thor laughed.

“Vodka is like water. So Brunnhilde is the water aunt?”

“Well, she’s not the mom friend. That’s me.” Brunnhilde had a twinkle in her eye. “What?”

“Your tea. It’s the same concoction Frigga gave you when you were with child to soothe you. Are you again?”

“Jane?” Thor asked, turning to look at her with wide eyes.

“Maybe. I’m only a week late.” She knew that their baby was safe with Darcy and Loki right now, as Darcy had offered to take the baby boy so ane could write her paper in peace and quiet, but she was almost afraid to admit it. Pregnancy was hard, even with the shift in her DNA thanks to the Aether, and she wasn’t particularly looking forward to the side effects. But the look in Thor’s eyes made her realize he wanted more children, and her heart warmed.

“I will take less adventures,” Thor said. “I will be the father my father should have been.” He set the bottle down, and then handed it to Brunnhilde. “Enjoy.”

But Brunnhilde was quiet for a moment. “You don’t want everyone to know since some of us can’t have children.”

“I know Natasha was sad, even though she never looked it. And Darcy…”

“They can have children,” Brunnhilde said with a nod.

“But Doctor Strange said--” Thor said, but Brunnhilde shook her head.

“His mother was a Valkyrie. Valkyries have had children with humans before. They’ll have children eventually. What we really need to focus on with them is Darcy only having a mortal lifespan. And I think I remember a story that might help.”

“Do you really?” Jane asked. “Oh my gosh, that would make Darcy ecstatic.”

“I need to talk to the bards in New Asgard, or even the Queen. She may know the magic needed.” She finished her drink, leaving Thor’s on the coffee table in front of them, and then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “I’ve always wondered why no one had thought to speak to me. I _am_ a Valkyrie, after all. I know lore of my kind that most Asgardians still alive don’t.”

“You should tell Sif as well, if it works for regular Asgardians,” Thor said.

“We’ll see if it works with family first,” Valkyrie said. “I’ll take my leave and go to New Asgard to find out what I need to know.”

“Brunnhilde?” Jane asked as the woman made her way to the door.

“Yes?”

“I’m glad you and Thor are friends,” she said.

“No, we’re not friends,” she said, a soft smile settling on Brunnhilde’s face. “We are family. You said that yourself.” She opened the door. “I’ll return as soon as I can.” And with that, she left.

Jane snuggled into Thor then, who reached an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. “I think we’re quite lucky,” he said, “to have the friends and family that we do.”

“Yeah, we are,” she said. “We definitely are.”


End file.
